Knocking on heaven's door, may angels lead you in
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucky Scott reunites with True Davis in heaven. True's mom, Brooke Davis is fighting a battle against breast cancer. The Scott Family is slowly coming to terms with the loss of Lucky.Reviews are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. Turbulent Serenity

Date: 8-11-2027

Song: Everywhere I Go by Lissie

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to be? Tell me how's the way to go? tell me all that I should know? and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go? Tell me hows the way to be? to evoke some empathy

Lucky: Quiet atmosphere, unaffected divine order. Introspection and meditation, endless brainstorming process. Turquoise skies, ivory blossoms, mahogany eyes. Elements of nature, mystical magical twilight, object of my admiration. Rotating stars, yesterday's unwritten unpublished memoirs.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to be led home

Lucas: Fifty shades of pink, radiant rosy satin ribbons, a beautiful world of glorious splendor and less pain. You dream in color until the war comes knocking at your door. ON your own again, you ride on a train that is heading nowhere. Unique describes your ability to get up off the floor and break the cycle of being poor. Rest in Jesus' arms and he will take care of you. Even if you fail every test, the best is yet to come for you. Away or near, you will always have a home. Laugh and dance in cancer's face tonight. Lingering grace, obvious patience, lovable coral. Liberated mortal creature, infinite infancy. Peaches and cream, one powerful united team. Passing hours, incomplete sentences. Needless endless empty silent hallways; numerous reasons to wink, blink or think upon heavenly things. Keys to the great beyond, cotton candy kisses, missing haloes.

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to go? Tell me hows the way to see, show me all that I could be and I fall on my knees, tell me hows the way to be? Tell me hows the way to be? Tell me why I feel so low

Peyton: Chasing angels, hold your breath and close your eyes. A peaceful quiet exit, slow painless farewell. Euthanasia, realm of no return, endless deep sleep. Nevermind me, everpresent wind of change. X marks the spot where you gave up the ghost and now rest undisturbed. I miss you, but I know you are in a much better place. There is distance between us and yet I can feel your presence.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to remain closed

Sawyer: Gradual graceful period of mourning and no rest, reminders of your brief existence. Angelic afterglow, a passing shadow, a window into your soul. Beneath the surface, your face hides away from me. Sanctuary of unspoken words, eroding corpse. Needless dead church, Christ's broken body. Endless sweet haunting melody, reawaken and reshape me. Ave Maria, sober solemn Autumn. Epiphany, my desire to move forward and yet never forgetting about the past.

I can't see clearly, can't feel nothing, no, can you hear me? and I fall on my knees

Brooke: Across the universe, do you know how much my heart bleeds for you? Radiant sweet angel, I miss you and I need you. Friend of a thousand years, take me into your arms and never let go. One of these days, I will be long gone. Runaway with my heart, nevertheless distant companion of mine.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home

True: Chasing after silhouettes, lingering unspoken words. Echoes of devotion, a goodnight hug. New classic old childish pleasure, innocent pure nurture. Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end. Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven. Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind. I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence. Genesis, hope for a better tomorrow. The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones.

Lucky: The need to survive and thrive in peace is strong. Longing to live forever, age gracefully with time and wisdom, my elderly mentor. Stuck at a crossroads, age gracefully with time and wisdom here, my friend. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, my immortal love. Dream on, drive on toward your destiny. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, imaginary magical enchanted kingdom, guardians of Eden. Easily broken haloes, lovable bleeding hearts, these restorable useable plastic sparkling wings are recycled over and over again. Between fairytales, between labor pains, one seldom beautiful solemn Autumn. Winter's pride and joy, indigo skies, unforeseen new possibilities. A silent ride to the great beyond, dazzling bewilderment, our diamond jubilee. Much needed medicine, your humor comes from a secret divine place that I can't visit. Silly sweet nothingness, this tide of no return, internal candle burn. Continuous unreal heavenly bliss, sacred kiss of life, my special amazing saving grace. I age gracefully with time and wisdom throughout the years.


	2. Hard to hold open hands

Date: 8-11-2027

Skylar's p.o.v (Lucky's neighbor and best friend)

Wasting away prematurely

Hope's heartbeat

A ghostly being without a specific meaning

These hard to hold open hands

Holograms of what used to be

Ill-fated stars

Sacrificial love

Effortless beauty

Enchanted eyes

Damaged goods

Easily broken bridges of communication

Silhouettes

Irrecoverable missed moments

Rejected notions

Escapable muse of mine


	3. Equilibrium

Date: 8-11-2027

Lucky's p.o.v

Gradual growth, inner strength, the rebirth of faith

Reawakened passion

Obvious overlooked romantic attraction

Welcomed wishful thinking, a creative imagination

Temporary enlightenment

Heart filled wonderment

Equilibrium, learning to acknowledge life's fragileness and sacredness

Stationary motion

Insecurities

Stumbling roadblocks

These bittersweet times of transition

Everchanging surroundings and relationships

Reminders of what used to be and what is yet to come

A physical transformation


	4. Seraph

Date:8-11-2027

Lucky's point of view

I remember there was a school shooting and my life was caught up in the hands of the grim reaper, angel of death. I found it very hard to breathe with a bullet stuck

in my chest in which kept on draining the life right out of me. Ground zero, the cafeteria smelled of death due to the dead bodies that were spread all about the floor.

Fearing she would be the gunman's next target, Skylar ran out of the lunchroom carrying my severely injured body in her hands. We hid out in the library where the

presence of angels became even more unbearable for me. Several angels including Grandma Ellie surrounded my dying body in the spiritual realm in preparation to

take me to heaven. Bleeding from the inside out, I felt myself actually starting to slip away from the world no matter how many times I fought with myself to stay

awake. "Its time for us to go home, Lucky" Grandma Ellie told me inside my mind as she held my hand and led me through heaven's gates. "You are my one and only

sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray so please don't take my sunshine away" a female sings as her cold soft hands strokes my hair in the present time.

I recognize that song, my mother used to sing it to me all of the time when I was a little girl. When I awake, I find myself in the master bedroom of a big gorgeous

mansion in which I assume belongs to me. The female that has been singing to me all along is the one and only, True Davis who is lying down beside me in bed. True

Davis is Auntie Brooke's daughter who committed suicide three years before my death and I dare not to ask how she got herself into heaven. "Good morning, sleeping

beauty" True smiles as she removes a strand of hair away from my face. The sunlight makes her beautiful hazel eyes twinkle in the same way as stars in the night sky.

Grumpy, I push True out of the bed and throw my pillow at her in an attempt to make her leave me alone. True backs away from the bed just in enough time to dodge

the attack. "Lucky Charms, you shouldn't get mad at me because you are dead and cranky" offended, True shouts. "True, how in the world did you get yourself into my

mansion?" curious, I ask getting out of bed to do stretches. Even in death, I can't stay away from my hello kitty pajamas so I dread changing my clothes. "Lucky

Charms, I am an angel just like you. I can fly and walk through the walls of any building including your mansion" True explains. "I thank you for explaining" I yawn

walking into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. "Lucky Charms, I am going to the beach right now. You can join me if you want to" True suggests then

she fades away. I am too busy with getting myself together in the bathroom to notice that True has left my house. I look at my reflection in the mirror and nothing

about my physical appearence has really changed since I have arrived in heaven. I am still a teenage girl who has Down's Syndrome and my eye sight is not very good,

therefore I must keep on wearing my glasses. Known to be a fast dresser in my past life, I put on my polk a dot swim suit and arrive at the beach at the same time as

True. True looks ever so lovely in her matching pair of hello kitty earrings and a white bikini. We dive into the water and pretend that we are mermaids just like the

ones that we have read about in fairy tales during our childhood.


	5. Everlong

True's point of view

As hot as a furnest, the scorching heat burns my skin instantly giving me a sun tan. Thankfully, there are not any bloodthirsty sharks in the ocean who want to feed upon

me. Narnia is my home and I don't picture myself leaving heaven anytime soon. I let the bad memories of my past life drown underwater so I can be carefree and happy. I

guess this is what it means to be torn asunder, held. It feels good for me to be a girl whenever I am in the presence of other females such as Lucky Charms. "Marco"

joyfully, I laugh splashing water into Lucky's face and she responds with Polo as she chases after me in attempt to tag me. All of a sudden, I feel myself being pulled

down deep into the water and I am fear that Satan has gotten hold of me. "Satan, I rebuke you in Jesus' name" I pray fighting him off of my body. Surprisingly, its

Quentin fields who is my boyfriend and he greets me with a passionate kiss. Vulnerable, I am at the mercy of his love and I find myself being carried out of the water in

his arms. I am so consumed with Q at the moment that I forget to tell Lucky Charms goodbye. Quentin escorts me to my mansion where we take a shower together in

the bathtub and participate in a duet of "Amazing Grace". After our shower, my beloved and I make love on my bed until my heart can't take it anymore and he leaves my

house. In my spare time, I go through my collection of snow globes and think about my mother, Brooke Davis. I am like how can I stand here with you and not be moved

by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?.


	6. Castaway

Date:12-25-2027

Sawyer's point of view

Today may be Christmas, but I am not much in the Christmas spirit because I am missing a part of myself. I know that has already been five months since Lucky died and

yet I am still in mourning. As usual, Auntie Brooke has invited my family over to her house for Christmas dinner this year. Brooke has already been through enough drama

so she doesn't need my depression to keep her down. During dinnertime when everyone finds comfort in eating food, I just play with my food and allow my mind to drift

elsewhere. The floodgates open and I run upstairs to use the bathroom out of fear that I may become the center of attention if I don't control my emotions. Strangely, my

feet redirect me to True's old bedroom where I search through her iPod in search of a song that will set me free from my grief. I come across one of my favorite songs,

Hear you me by Jimmy Eat World in the music catalog. I turn up the volume and the song starts playing instantly changing the mood in the atmosphere. Overcome with

emotion, I then lay down on the bed and allow sorrow to have its way with me. Brooke enters the room and the sight of seeing me crying disturbs her so much that she

actually faints. I assume that Brooke's breast cancer has returned with full force and revenge. Frightened, all of my tears have now turned into screams and it is hard for

me to see beyond the darkness surrounding my world.


	7. Optimism

Date: 12-26-2027

Brooke's point of view

Sunlight kisses my face and I open my eyes, I guess that I will be alright after all. Staying in the hospital overnight makes the longing for home even more unbearable. I

miss my beautiful son, Emmanuel who is currently staying with Victoria. Lonely, I am desperate for companionship and my wish does come true. Peyton races against time

to be near my bedside out of fear that my condition may get worser with each passing moment. She clings onto the steady sound of my heart beating on the heart

monitor in which offers her hope. According to Peyton, I really don't have breast cancer so I am just playing an evil cruel prank on her. She gives me a list of activites that

we will do together after I get discharged from the hospital and return home. I think it is a good idea for Peyton to look ahead to the future so she doesn't have to worry

about me dying. Peyton has experienced a lot of losses throughout the years. she doesn't need to lose another life. For her sake, I will pretend my cancer doesn't exist

because I don't want to kill her joy. I find healing and strength through Peyton's encouraging words and funny jokes although I know the time is drawing close for me to

say goodbye. The doctor says the cancer is so widespread throughtout my body that I only have five months left to live. I predict it will finally be lights out for me

sometime in April, probably Easter.


	8. Numb

Date: 12-27-2027

Peyton's point of view

Life isn't fair,

you don't have

any hair, but at

least you get to

inhale a fresh breath

of air. You remain

happy even when you

are undergoing chemotherapy.

Sometimes life isn't as sweet

to you as puppy love, but you

still never give into your pain

or taste the rain because you

have both hope and faith.

Staying strong, this undying

passion, sweetest obsession helps you to

look beyond your circumstances.

Please smile for me and I will run

a mile for you this pink October.

Courageous, you have been my greatest

inspiration and motivation. You are my

guiding light, therefore I will always remember

you. United, we will stand to fight against

cancer and raise enough money to find a cure.


	9. Dare to dream and believe

Date: 1-8-2028

Lucas' point of view

Cancer is a ballerina and you are its dance partner.

I never knew you had cancer until you dropped the

bomb on me. Your big announcement was totally a

life changer and my heart still won't stop bleeding

for you. You are so young and so strong, it is ever

possible for the doctor's diagnosis to be wrong?.

Someday your dreams are going to take you places

although you are only hanging on by a thread at the

moment. You are a star upon the world's stage and

I am cheering for you all the way. My loyal companion,

you will always be a champion in my eyes.


	10. Content and patient

Date: 2-28-2028

Sawyer's point of view

Torn asunder,

put up a white

flag and surrender.

Numb to everything

including emotions,

be content with anything.

Come what may, life on

earth just remains whatever.

Internally free and finally at peace

with mother nature, do not fear death.

Learning to let go and surrender, be

content with the fact that everything is

in God's hands no matter what dreams

may come.


	11. Hopefully

Date: 3-8-2028

Brooke's point of view

Everyday I am learning to breathe.

I am learning of what it means for

me to be free in Christ. Optimistic,

I am choosing to see the positive

outcome of every tragic situation

in my life. I am choosing to see the best

in people and myself. I break bread with

the saints and spread the love all across

the table, globe. All of this is done in

remembrance of Christ. The fruits of the

spirit in which consists of love, joy, peace,

patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness,

gentleness and self control make up my

safety aid kit. Love exists in places where

people don't expect there to be miracles

and blessings. A warm fuzzy feeling has

overtaken my broken soul, seeing someone

smiling is my good luck charm. A hug is a silent

prayer from one heart to another who may be

in need of some soul food and in turn bringing

all the missing parts of heaven back together

forever. Love never fails, it only heals and closes

old open wounds. Breathing life back into the

pleasant sounds of nature, true love that is based

on God's word is as pure and white as snow.


	12. Across the universe

Date: 3-18-2028

Peyton's point of view

Across the universe,

I am driving myself

crazy over unnecessary

stupid nonsense. You

always tell me the truth,

how can you be so sure?.

How can you be so true

and brave?.Please comeback

to me instead of fading to black

because I miss being in your

presence. I never want to lose

you for your support makes up

for everything else that I lack in my life.

You see the best in me, you are my

greatest investment of all time. You

carry my heart everywhere with you

that you may go. I can't see anything

beyond this attachment. We are two

souls dwelling in the same body, an

unchained melody that remains unbroken.

You have made me to believe in the power

of unity and serenity. Unpredictable, life is

short and life is just whatever we make it to be,

but never say never. Don't let me go so

please keep holding on to me for you are

my life support. Being your friend, this is

an once in a lifetime opportunity for me.

I have found favor with you, you can write

the words in cement. I can't see anything

beyond this attachment. I will continue to

look after you until the skies aren't blue

anymore and we have reached the end of our lives

here on earth.


	13. Nostalgia

Date: 3-28-2028

Brooke's point of view

I can't recognize myself

in the mirror anymore.

All of the things that I

used to love and cherish

about myself are now gone

forever. Cancer has taken

all of my beautiful physical

features. When colors fade,

they bleed underneath the shade

of the sun, the cross. Bleeding scars

and crimson tears bring back to life

the endless years of regret, the baby

blues. Shattered mirror image, the

broken body of Christ make up for missing

pieces of my life.


	14. Combustible from the very beginning

Date: 3-29-2028

Sawyer's p.o.v

Combustible from the very beginning, you were always born to die

Row your boat elsewhere

Outstretched arms of love

Silly sweet nothingness

Stillborn dreams

Angels in transitioning

These silent screams for help

Infant haloes

Needless senseless unjustified premature deaths

Fatal brutal murders

A bloody massacre of innocence

Nightly swansongs, goodbye goodnight lullabies

Tearful prayers

Insightful view from down below and up above

My immortal

Everglowing sleeping beauty, a modern day Peter Pan, a modern day Alice in Wonderland


	15. Eden

Date: 3-30-2028

Lucas' point of view

I watch you fade to black

and say your last breath,

death is surely cruel. It

wasn't a dream, you did

slipped away. All that

I can say to you is rest in peace.

You abandon me for your castle

in the sky, the Garden of Eden.

Everyday is Easter for you while

life here on earth couldn't move

any faster for me. You are finally

home at last and I feel like an

outcast, castaway. No matter

how many times I may cry, my

tears will never bring you back

to me. We never had much of

a relationship, but we will always

have a divine connection.

Lucky's point of view

Dying prematurely,

I feel as if I have been

torn out of my mother's

womb on accident. It was

never suppose to be this

way, I slip away and you

carry on with your life as

if I have never been born.

You see the longing in my

eyes for the life I never knew

and eventually lost. I can never

go back there where I feel safe

the most in which is in the presence

of those who I loved the most, my

dearly beloved silly family.


	16. Searching for serenity

Date: 3-31-2028

Brooke's point of view

To be alive is a burden

and I miss those happy

times in my life when I

used to be so carefree

that I was actually numb.

Waiting for a chance to

disappear, I close my eyes

and say my last breath.

Full of grace, death is beautiful

and I am not afraid to embrace

my fate. Jesus, you are my

tourniquet and I breathe you

into my system. This is not a

dream, we are really a team.

The grim reaper and angel of

death, Lucifer has nothing on

us. Joy arising, my resurrection

and rebirth makes heaven to

come alive for me in my mind.

True's point of view

Greatest moment of all time,

being pregnant for her is an

unforgettable moment that

will only last for nine months.

She considers her pregnancy

to be an answer to prayer. Expectant,

she is pregnant with God's child

who will make a positive difference

in the world and leave behind a legacy

someday. Glowing as brightly as the

sun, she finds meaning for her life and

develops a sense of belonging. Giving

birth, this woman's work should never

be taken for granted because it is a labor

of love. Goodnight, big silver full moon, dream

sweet dreams. In my arms, your baby blues

left behind clues that lead me back home, mom.


End file.
